Deadly Blood
by SkaPyk
Summary: Three people come in to ask Angel for help. A disease has stricken one of them and they need the scooby gang to save her life. Will they be able to do it or will she die? Chapters 5 and 6 are up.
1. Cassandra's Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel. The only characters I own are Cassandra, Tonya, Kevin and a blue skinned demon that I have no name for yet.

A.N. ï This story is written for my friend (who goes by the name for this site) Claire C. Griffin; check out her stories. They are really good. She's an awesome writer and a GREAT song writer.

Prologue:

This story had taken place fifteen years ago when I was only sixteen. It is about my two cousins and I and few friendly people who saved our lives. This story is about a disease commonly known as 'Deadly Blood'. Pretty cool name, but a very scary disease to catch.

This disease starts off as an ordinary cold, coughing, some sneezing and a low fever. Not bad right? Wrong! It then goes into a really bad form. Your eyes turn completely black and you are unable to see. Then your coughs become worse and you start coughing up blood. But see this is the funny part. The blood doest turn red when it hits oxygen, it stays it's pretty blue and purple.

Well as the disease progresses, your body becomes skinnier and your skin turns to a yellowish color. Believe me when I say you don't want this disease. I was there when my cousin had been infected by it and so was I. But it's a long story so I guess I will just have to sit down and tell you right here, while you are staring blankly at your computer screen thinking "What in the hell is this woman saying?"

Oh and before I begin I received some of the other information on it by my friends who were there. So this is where the story begins.

Chapter 1:

Cassandra's Miracle

Tonya walked down the sidewalk towards her cousin's house. As she walked she thought about what had happened in the last week. It wasn't a happy week, at that, her cousin had fallen ill to a disease that the doctors don't even know what to call it much less know how to treat it. Her cousin, Cassandra, had started off just coughing like a normal cold gaining a low fever with a stuffed up nose with it. So her mother gave her regular cold medicine, but then her eyes went black and she could no longer see.

They had taken her too many hospitals in and around their local area, but no one knew what it was that was causing this trauma on her. Later in the week she started coughing up blood, well blood that didn't turn red when it hit oxygen. This had puzzled the doctors even further. Her mother was in so much strain that she had left for awhile and had Cassandra's older brother, Kevin, come and stay with her, while she left for a day or two to relax. When Cassandra started coughing up the blood, they thought it was very strange and most diffidently not natural.

Tonya walked faster to Cassandra's house; she walked past a hotel that really wasn't a hotel. It was turned into an investigation building. Cassandra had told her about it when they had passed it on their way home about a year ago. Tonya stopped and stared at the building and her mind wondered into the past.

**_"That's a cool hotel." she had said. Cassandra shook her head._**

_**"That's not a hotel. That's where Angel's Investigations is located" Tonya nodded and the two girls looked at the building as they passed. **_

_**"What do they do? Asked Tonya.**_

_**"They look into the unnatural. My friend's mom had to call them once. She said they were awesome."**_

Tonya realized that she was standing there thinking about the past and looking at the building in a trance. She looked around' she had few people looking at her. Tonya shook the memories away as she was beginning to remember more of it.

Ten minutes later she walked up the steps to her cousin's house and walked in.

"Hi Aunt Kayla, how's Cassandra?" Her aunt turned around from doing the dishes. She was a tall, firm woman. (DO NOT take that the WRONG way!!!!!!) She had auburn hair with beautiful but now sad hazel eyes. Her face looked like she aged ten years.

"Hi Tonya. She's lying down in the living room. Kevin's with her right now." Aunt Kayla responded with a heavy sigh and she turned back to the dishes. Tonya walked into the living room and looked at both of her cousins.

Kevin was Cassandra's older brother. He was twenty years old and was getting married in less than two months, despite his sister's condition, which Tonya thought was the most horrible thing Kevin could do to his baby sister. He was tall like his mother, but with black hair and vibrant green eyes. Tonya walked to her cousins who finally took notice of her.

"Hi Kevin, hi Cassie." she said softly. Cassie turned towards the voice. Kevin looked up from the television.

"Hi Tonya." responded the both of them. Kevin got up from his chair to help his sister sit up so that Tonya could sit by her. Tonya helped Kevin help her sit up.

Tonya sat on her cousin's right while Kevin to Cassandra's left.

"I'm happy to see you haven't gotten any worse."

"I'm not getting worse, but I'm not getting better either. I still can't see and when I cough blood still comes up." Tonya looked away for a minute and then an idea popped in her head.

"We can go to Angel's Investigations. They look into the unnatural." Kevin's face went stern.

This isn't the supernatural Tonya. You're sixteen you should know that." Tonya's face went from happy to mad. "Besides we won't be able to get her out of the with mom here."

"Kevin, she's coughing up blue blood. That's not natural. You're a big doctor-in-training, were you ever taught about this?" Kevin didn't answer. He knew she was right, but didn't want to admit it.

"I think it's a good idea. It'll be a miracle if they knew anything. I say we give it a try. We can go tomorrow when mom goes to work."

"Come on Kevin give it a try." whined Tonya. Kevin looked back to his sister and cousin. He looked into the kitchen and saw his mother still at work with the dishes.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Oh thank you Kevin." said Tonya and Cassie at the same time. Cassie began coughing and the blue blood began to drip from the corners of her mouth. Tonya and Kevin cleaned her face and grabbed a cup of water to rinse her mouth and spit it into a basin next to the couch.

Cassandra sat back up and smiled at her brother who looked at her confused. Even though she couldn't see his face she could still sense his expression.

"Thanks Kevin you're a miracle."

So how do you like the first chapter? Good? Bad? In between? R&R and tell me. I'll accept comments and flames.

Claire C. Griffin I hope you are reading this story because it is for you and you BETTER leave at least one review. lol. Luv ya hun.


	2. Deadly Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Angel characters. I only own Cassandra, Kevin, Tonya and a blue skinned demon who has yet to receive a name.

This story is dedicated to my GREAT friend Claire C. Griffon (psst......everyone check out her stories.)!!!!!!!!!!!

BlackWingedAngel16

Chapter 2

Deadly Blood

"Cordy, where did you put my spear?" hollered Angel from the lobby of the hotel. Cordelia walked over to the railing and looked down at her vampire friend.

"It's in the weapon cabinet like always." She smirked and walked back into the room she and Fred were talking.

"Oh." said Angel. "Thanks Cordy." Cordelia rolled her eyes as she stepped into the room.

"That guys loses everything I tell you. He'd lose his head if he didn't screw it on." Cordelia and Fred laughed and the two went back to work.

"Can you believe all these demonic diseases? I mean there are eighty-seven and they all kill the host who is infected with it." said Fred.

"Yeah, I know. There's practically too many to count." Fred agreed with her and to continued to read some more.

"We've encountered some of these, but some we most likely won't. Oh look; here's one of the most deadly ones, humph, and it has such a boring name. Deadly Blood." Cordelia looked at the book Fred was looking at.

"What does it do to the host?" she asked.

"Not very nice things." Fred returned back to the book. "It turns the host's eyes black to where they can't see and they begin to cough up blood because the disease is tearing up the inside of the body. The last part of the disease is the host gets skinny to where you can practically see their bones and their skin turns a yellowish color, but that's not the worst part."

"What is?"

"Their blood, the host's blood, becomes valuable to some demons. So when the demon sniffs the scent of the blood in the air, the demon will go crazy and want it. Whether the host is dead or alive."

"So the demon will react to it like a cat with catnip?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Does it infect vampires?"

"No it's only like catnip to cats to certain demons."

"Pretty nasty disease. I wouldn't want to get it. How do you get it?"

"I'm not sure, the book doesn't say. Must be a super rare disease with many secrets. It also says that the blood is used in rituals that will give the possessor unbelievable power." They heard the bell ring downstairs and the girls ran out to see who it was. Three people stood by the desk. Cordelia and Fred came down the steps fast while Angel, Connor and Wes came from the back.

"We need help. My sister needs your help." said the tall guy. Angel walked over to the girl who was walking as if she were blind.

"Bring her over to the sofa." he demanded in a nicer way. The girl's brother and Angel helped her walk over to the sofa. Everyone had gathered around to see her.

"So what is exactly wrong?" asked Angel. Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Wes looked at the girl on the sofa. Gun had just walked in. She opened her eyes and they all jumped.

"Uh Oh." spoke Cordelia and Fred at the same time.

"Fred go get the book." ordered Cordelia. Fred nodded and jolted upstairs to retrieve the book.

"What is she sick with?" asked the other girl.

"We're not sure, but it seems Fred and Cordy might know." said Wes. All eyes, except the sick girl's, turned to Cordelia. The brother jumped up and walked over to her.

"What is wrong with my sister?" he asked firmly. Angel stood up quickly to calm the guy.

"We're going to find out." he said.

"I have it." said Fred descending the steps. She walked over to the group with the book already opened to the page. She read out loud what she and Cordelia had read earlier. Everyone stood there in silence, in shock of what the girl had.

The front door opened and Lorn stepped inside. He shut the door and turned around to see everyone crowded around a girl on the sofa.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Connor can you help them get her into a room. Cordelia, Wes, Gun, and Fred you can help me. Lorn, we're going to need your help as well." Lorn and the others followed him into the office. Connor helped the sick girl up the steps and into a room down the hall.

"Ok what's going on here?" asked Lorn.

"The girl out there has a disease called Deadly Blood or in Demon Language 'Anactu Nais.'" said Cordelia. Lorn's face defaulted.

"You do know demons would have smelled her blood by now and will come after her?" he responded after awhile of shock.

"Yeah and we have to protect her. Only thing we have to do is to try and find a way to cure her. Do you know how?" said Gun. Lorn looked down and then looked back at his friends.

"Yeah, but it won't be easy."

"How do you cure her?" asked Fred.

"I need to enter her mind when she is asleep. Once I'm in I will help her to defeat it. It's a demon inside her body that is destroying her body. In order to defeat it, she has to get over the fear of death."

"Sounds easy enough." said Cordelia.

"It isn't. If she dies inside her mind, she'll die in the waking world. That's why I said I'll go in to her mind and help her."

"Wow this is some Deadly Blood." whispered Gun.

"And if any demons attack you'll have to keep them away from the room. There can't be ANY distractions. If I'm pulled from her mind to fast and to hard, she'll die." The others looked at him in worry.

"Well this won't be easy." said Angel.


	3. Getting Worse

Disclaimer: U know the drill to this. I don't own any of the Angel characters.

Chapter 3

Getting Worse

Connor and Kevin sat on the bed with Cassandra. Tonya sat in a chair next to the bed. Cassandra was trying to fall asleep, but was unable to because of the sharp pain in her chest. She shot up and began coughing again. Kevin cleaned her up after she stopped having her fit.

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Tonya looking strictly worried. Connor shook his head.

"I don't know. My dad might know." The door opened and Lorn, Wes and Fred walked in. Connor stood up and Wes put his hands on his shoulders.

"Go down to the lobby and help the others keep watch. Demons will be coming for her blood." Connor understood and walked out of the room. Lorn sat down on the bed next to Cassandra. Kevin began to get defensive but Wes stopped him. "We know a way to save her but you have to let him do what he needs to." explained Wes. Kevin glared at him.

"How can you help her?" asked Tonya sensing her cousin's extreme anger. Wes released Kevin and explained to Tonya, Kevin and Cassandra how they were going to save her and what the procedures were. Kevin looked down and then looked back up.

"Kevin, please let him help her." said Tonya looking worried that Kevin might end up deciding against it.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her, I'll hurt you." he responded. Wes nodded, understanding that he was only protecting his sister.

"Um, you guys." said Lorn. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Lorn was holding onto Cassandra's wrist while she lay on the bed. Her wrist and arm had turned a yellowish color and was becoming major skinny.

"Damn, she's getting worse, Lorn we have to start soon if we want to save her." Lorn looked at Wes and then at Cassandra.

"Hun, you're going to have to fall asleep for us. We can give you some medicine to help you, but you will have to fall asleep for us." She nodded and Fred went into the bathroom to retrieve the medicine. She returned a few minutes later and knelt by Cassandra.

"It's only Nightquil." said Fred in a shy voice. Cassandra smiled, she was beginning to like her. Cassandra opened her mouth and took the medicine. Fred stood up and smiled sweetly at her and then turned to return to the bathroom to put away the medicine.

"We're going to have to leave her alone for a little while so she can fall asleep." said Wes.

"What?! I'm not leaving her alone." said Kevin and he stepped forward, but Tonya stopped him.

"Kevin, we want her to get better, not worse. They are the only people who know anything about this and how to cure her so let them do their job." Kevin looked at his cousin and gave in.

"Fine, but I'm staying outside of the room." After that was said he walked out of the room. Tonya glared at his back, and when he left she sighed.

"I'm sorry, he's being stubborn."

"Don't be, he's just worried about his sister." said Fred.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tonya and those two are my cousins Kevin and Cassandra."

"I'm Wes and these two are my friends Lorn and Fred." said Wes politely.

"I know this is all nice and everything, but if we want to save your cousin, we're going to have her fall asleep as soon as possible." said Lorn. Everyone nodded and headed out of the room. Tonya walked out of the room after she kissed her cousin bye on the forehead.

"You'll get better, don't worry."

"But Lorn said I was getting worse."

"That's only because they can't help you until you fall asleep. Now go to sleep and I will see you when you wake up." She smiled and walked out closing the door behind her. Cassandra turned her head away from the light of the lamp and tried to get some sleep.

"Kevin, let's go downstairs and meet the others and possibly get something to eat. You haven't eaten yet." said Tonya calmly. The others had left alone.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Kevin harshly.

"Because I feel as though we CAN trust them." Kevin turned away from her and stuck his hands in his pockets, but then turned back to look at her.

"That horned demon said she was getting worse. How do we know we can trust him and how do we know he won't go after her?"

"Grow up Kevin. Your sister is really sick and has things coming after her. I am willing and so is she to do anything to get her better and YOU should back her up one hundred percent." she took a breath and continued. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better straighten up and start helping Cassie. Right now she needs you and you need her." Tonya shook her head and turned to leave and go downstairs. Kevin turned away from her and thought for a little while.

'What has gotten into me? I'm acting weird about everything. I DO want my sister to get better. So why am I acting this way?' He asked himself, but he never got any answer.


	4. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Angel except Cassandra, Tonya and Kevin oh and the Blue Skinned Demon (who desperately needs a name). The demon will appear in chapter six.

Chapter Four

Attack

Tonya walked over to where Lorn and Fred were talking to the others. Lorn turned to face her and smiled.

"Tonya, I would like you to meet the rest of the gang. This is Cordelia or Cordy for short, this is Gun or Charles and Angel; everyone's savior." Tonya nodded and smiled softly. Lorn noticed that something was wrong. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"A lot of stuff. Cassandra has a really bad disease, Kevin is acting odd and mean, and I feel as though I am going to lose the both of them. Kevin won't talk to me now after our little conversation." Her stomach growled and she smirked. "And I'm hungry." Cordy and Angel laughed.

"Connor come here for a sec." said Angel calling for Connor who just walked into the room. He came over and Angel spoke again. "Can you show Tonya to the kitchen, please?" He nodded and Tonya thanked them. Connor and Tonya walked away farther into the hotel towards the kitchen.

"So how old are you?" asked Connor to get rid of the quiet.

"I'm sixteen; I'll be turning seventeen this August. How 'bout you?"

"I just turned seventeen a few weeks ago."

"Well Happy Belated Birthday."

"Thanks, so is your cousin always this defensive?"

"No, ever since Cassie had gotten sick Kevin has been staying close to her. He's been helping her with everything, well except when she's going to the bathroom of course."

"So lately he's been acting differently and it has you worried?" Tonya looked down.

"Yeah, it has." The two walked into the kitchen and Connor went straight for the fridge.

"You can sit down and I will get you what you want." Tonya smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you; ummm do you have hot dogs?" Connor nodded and pulled them out of the fridge.

"What would you like on it?"

"Just ketchup and mustard." Connor made the hot dogs and when they were done he brought them both over to where she was sitting and handed her one. She thanked him again and the two started to eat.

"This is pretty good." she complimented.

"You have to be quiet though. These are Cordy's special ones." Tonya smiled yet again and then looked over to the window and jumped off the seat she was sitting in. A demon crashed through the window and landed on Tonya, pinning her down. Connor sprang over to her and kicked the demon in the head. It reeled back releasing Tonya. Connor helped her up quickly and she backed away. He grabbed a nearby steak knife and thrusted it into the demons body. The demon's body shriveled up and became dust. Connor turned around and looked at Tonya who was very shaken up. He walked over to her and she clung to him immediately. Tears were leaking from her eyes, but she was making no sound. She sniffled and Connor could tell she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she moved her face into the space between his shoulder and chest. Just then Angel, Wes, Gun, Fred and Cordelia ran in.

"What happened?" asked Gun.

"We were attacked." Cordelia and Fred moved closer to Tonya and tried to sooth her. She let go of Connor and allowed Cordelia and Fred lead her away and take her to a different room to get some rest.

"We're going to need to be more careful from now on." said Angel. "Lorn is with Cassandra right now. He says that if she cooperates this will run smoothly and she will be better by morning, but he says it'll take a few more hours for the scent of the blood to dissipate and for the demons to stop coming." Connor nodded and started to leave the room. "Where are you going?" Connor turned around to face the others.

"I'm going to see if Tonya will be ok." he said that and left. Wes turned to Angel and Gun said what Wes was thinking.

"I think Connor found a girl he likes...."

"And who he will protect." finished Wes. Angel's face went to confusion and he looked at the others. "He likes her Angel; didn't you see the way he was holding her?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured he was just protecting her from the demon attack." he responded innocently.

"Nope, because she was holding him too." said Wes as he walked away. ""Your son has his first wanna-be girlfriend Angel. You should be proud." Gun smirked at Angel.

"I think it's time for "The Talk" buddy." Angel looked at Gun in an aghast expression.

"Oh no not yet." he said.

Connor walked into the room where Tonya was laying. She was on her side under the covers of the bed. Fred and Cordelia had left two minutes before. She rolled over to look to see who came in and upon seeing Connor she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her softly.

"Better, thank you, but still a bit shaken."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Did the demon hurt you?"

"No, just scared me half to death."

"Well you should get some rest. I will wake you up when Cassandra does." Tonya nodded and rolled over again. Connor walked out of the room and shut the door. He turned to head upstairs, but jumped when he saw Kevin.

"Are you beginning to like my cousin?" he asked, an angry gleam flashed in his eyes.

"What do you have against us? You're the one who brought them here not us. So I am sorry if I am beginning to like Tonya. She's a nice girl, who thinks she's losing Cassandra and you. Personally I think you're being over protective. I also saw you snap on her. She didn't deserve it so if there's someone to be mad at it should be yourself." Connor walked passed him and out of sight. Kevin groaned and stared at the door of the room Tonya was in. He was most diffidently not feeling like himself.


	5. Inside the Mind

Disclaimer: U know this drill.

Claire C Griffon: Yeah, I know I spelled some names wrong but at the moment I really don't want to bother with them. Oh and by the way are you going to write chapter/part 3 of Labrynia?

A little thing you might want to know:

means a new scene.

Chapter Five

Inside the Mind

Lorn had his hands on either side of Cassandra's head, which had finally fell asleep almost twenty minutes ago. Fred had walked in to see if she was ok but found her asleep. She retrieved the others and they all went to the room. The only two people who weren't there were Kevin and Tonya.

Lorn had his eyes closed and was moving his fingers in a small, circular motion but was not touching Cassandra. His mind was now inside hers and he found her sitting on a bench in her dream. She looked up when she heard him coming up next to her. She scooted over and let him sit next to her.

"Hey, kiddo, are you ready to do this?" she nodded and the two stood up. "Alright I want you to close your eyes and try to focus where you can feel the evil presence."

"But I thought I had a disease not being possessed."

"The disease started with a body demon. It had entered your body and made sick, but I'll explain it more when you're done. Now close your eyes and bring the demon to us. If you show no fear it will die. Now if your fear takes over then you and I die, so you have to face it, to destroy it." She looked scared and about to cry. "You can't be scared now. You have friends and family who want you to come back. You can do this." She calmed down a bit. "I'll be right here. I won't leave you alone, I promise." She took a deep breathe and let it out. She sighed and closed her eyes.

As she concentrated, her aura began to glow and it made an outline around her body. Lorn watched as he tried to study her. (There better be no perverts reading this.) Her aura was green which wasn't good. It meant the demon was putting up a pretty good fight with her and it was stressing her out. Lorn knew it wasn't going to be easy.

In the waking room Connor, Angel, Fred and Cordelia sat quietly waiting for Lorn to come out of his trance-like state with Cassandra all healed. Connor was becoming antsy. He finally stood up and told everyone he was going to check on Tonya. They nodded and he left.

During the time of the waking world, Lorn was trying to work with Cassandra. She was struggling to draw out the demon. Lorn walked up to her and placed his hands on the sides of her head to calm her down. She relaxed and he could see it was becoming easier for her to draw the demon to her. Lorn could feel its demonic power being pulled close to them.

He heard a low growling behind him and so he turned around. There behind him was a short demon of green skin with spikes coming out of his shoulders. Lorn turned to face the demon fully.

"Well hun you brought it to us and now you have to get rid of it." said Lorn. Cassandra opened her eyes and flinched at the sight of the demon.

"And HOW am I supposed to do that?!" she asked.

"We talked about it. Show the demon you're not afraid of him...or her or death. You have to believe that you're not afraid of either of them and know it's true." Lorn scooted away from her so she could face the demon. She stood there nervous and somewhat scared. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

'How was she going to do this? How can she show the demon she wasn't afraid of it or death?' she thought to herself. The demon jumped at her and she leaped out of the way. She screamed a little but that was it. Lorn figured it was a good start. She was acting braver that what he thought she would be doing.

"Good dodge, but show him you're not afraid." he said.

"Ok." she responded to him. She turned back to the demon. "I'm not afraid of you." she shouted to the demon. Her voice sounded as if she really wasn't afraid, but Lorn read her voice and could tell she didn't believe it.

"You have to believe in yourself." he hollered to her.

"Ok girl you can do this. You're brave and can do anything." She stood up from the ground and the demon jumped at her again. She kicked to the side making contact with its stomach. The demon flew back a little and dropped to the ground. 'Karate classes are paying off.' she thought. "I'm not afraid of you." she hollered to the demon. The demon's body had gone transparent and it had confused her. "Huh?"

"Great job Cassandra. You're doing it. Now don't be afraid of death."

'Oh yeah that'll be easy.' She thought to herself sarcastically.

Connor walked to Tonya's room and open the door. He looked at the bed and found that she was gone.


	6. Death and Beaten

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel; the only characters I own are Cassandra, Tonya, Kevin and the blue skinned demon, Ramsa. The name was suggested by a family friend.

Chapter 6

Death and Beaten

Connor ran back to the room, to the people who were waiting for Cassandra to awake. Connor burst through the door and turned to his father.

"Tonya's gone." he panted. Gun and Wes came through the door just after Connor had spoken.

"Has anyone seen Kevin?" asked Gun. Angel, Fred and Cordelia stood up.

"What if Kevin had taken Tonya?" said Fred looking sickly worried.

"Or Tonya could have gone with Kevin." suggested Gun.

"No, there was something about Tonya that makes me believe she wouldn't leave her cousin here without telling us where she's going. Besides Kevin gave off a bad aura and I don't have Lorn's senses." said Wes.

"So the Kevin kidnapped Tonya?" asked Cordelia.

"Thinking so." said Gun.

"Well then I'm going to find her." said Connor trying to head out the door.

"Connor wait. You can't go head rushing into this by your feelings for her. I mean you've only known her for a few hours and besides you don't know where to look." spoke Angel. Angel turned to the others. "I'll go with him. I'll be able to pick up their scents. You four stay here with Lorn and Cassandra. Make sure they are protected." Angel finished what he was saying and then he left with Connor to find Tonya and Kevin. Wes and Gun looked at each other and sighed. Fred closed the door and sat down in her seat. The others followed suit and sat down quietly.

"I hope they find her." said Cordelia.

"Me too." Fred looked more worried than usual. Cordelia joined her on the love sofa and put her arm around Fred's shoulders.

"I think Kevin may be possessed." said Wes ingenuously. All eyes turned to him. "Well think about it. He came here to save his sister's life. Then he begins to act strangely. He had started to act like he didn't want us to save his sister and he then began to act harshly with his cousin. Now he and Tonya are gone. He most likely kidnapped Tonya. For what reason I don't know."

"Wait isn't this disease or what ever contagious?" asked Gun.

"Yeah but Lorn and I put a concealment spell on it so it didn't spread, unless Tonya caught it before hand." explained Wes.

"Then Kevin is really possessed. He has a demon inside of him that wants the deadly blood." Continued Gun. Cordelia and Fred looked at each other in shock. "I'll go contact Angel and warn him." Gun got up and left the room.

Meanwhile in Cassandra's mind; she and Lorn were making very good progress. The demon's body was nearly gone.

"Come on Cassandra, just believe a little harder. Tell yourself you're not afraid." hollered Lorn. Cassandra looked back at the demon. She felt a change in her. She noticed something that she hadn't before. A strength that she never knew existed inside of herself. She stood up and walked over to the weakened demon.

"You have no power over me. You are puny and weak. So get out of my body and stay out!" Cassandra no longer felt afraid of the demon or when the demon was able to kill her. The world around them began to melt away. Cassandra looked at Lorn and she saw him smile.

"You did it." said Lorn and he disappeared back to the waking world. Cassandra looked back where the demon once knelt down in pain. It was no longer there and it caused her smile to widen. 'She had done it.' With that thought in her head, she closed her eyes and woke up in the room where she was hoping to be greeted by her brother and cousin.

Lorn opened his eyes and removed his hands. Cassandra woke up and her body began to change back into what it looked like before she had caught the disease. Everyone stood up and walked over to them.

"You look so much better Cassandra." complimented Fred. Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"So how did you beat the disease?" asked Gun. Lorn filled them all in and finished story with a compliment.

"She did very good, shaky in the beginning, but did way better at the end." He smiled at her while holding her hand in a friendly-good-friend way. Cassandra looked around the room and her face faulted when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Where's Kevin and Tonya?" Wes took his turn in filling her in on what had happened.

"So my brother is possessed and he kidnapped our cousin because she might be infected now?" Wes, Gun, Fred and Cordelia nodded.

"Angel and Connor are out searching for them now. Do you know a place where he may have taken her?" asked Cordelia. Cassandra thought for a moment and then it came to her where he may have taken her even though he was possessed.

"When we were kids we used to hang out at the old mausoleum in the cemetery down Creek Avenue. Kinky I know, but it was the coolest place for us. He would have gone there." She told them. Gun and Wes left telling them they were going to help Connor and Angel. Lorn left because he said he had a previous engagement he needed to go to. So the girls were left alone. Cordelia and Fred sat on the bed with Cassandra.

"Connor is smitten with Tonya, so that's basically why he's out there looking for her." said Cordelia, striking up a conversation with her. Cassandra's face lit up.

"That's awesome. If the two go out it would be Tonya's first boyfriend." Cordelia smiled and she, Cassandra and Fred got deeper into the conversation.

Connor's cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yes?" he answered. Wes was on the other line. Connor's face lit up and he hung up his cell phone. He then turned to Angel who was staring at him curiously wanting to know why his son's face lit up profoundly.

"Do they have any leads to where they could be?" he asked. Connor answered and they headed towards the cemetery. "So now Tonya is infected and Kevin's possessed. You would think he would have a big enough heart to not be possessed into kidnapping his own cousin." said Angel as they veered onto Creek Avenue. "The cemetery is just down this road."

Tonya woke up and found herself chained to a wall. She looked around and pain struck through her neck. She quickly moved her neck back into its original place, only to cause it to hurt even more.

"Ahh, I see you are awake." an ugly demon with black robes and had sick blue skin. The demon had walked out from the shadows. "My name is Ramsa. I am a demon from the Salyterian dimension. I am the only one of my kind left and I have searched many dimensions for the Zenith Mytianol or in your language Deadly Blood of which you are humbly infected with. I am surprised that this dimension even has people infected with it. I have been to many places and you are the only one with Zenith Mytianol. (AN: Pronunciation of the made up words- ZEEN-ith MY-tea-uh-noel Thought you might like to know it.)Tonya slowly moved her neck to look at the demon better. As she was looking at him she noticed her cousin lying on his back on the wet ground. The demon noticed where she was looking and smirked.

"Kevin! KEVIN!" Tonya screamed his name. but he didn't move.

"He's dead. He won't answer you." said Ramsa calmly walking closer to her. "I can smell your blood." He took a deep breathe of the air and sighed. "The first stage of the Zenith Mytianol will be in effect soon." He turned away and walked over to an alter of candles and what looked like eye balls.

"You...you...bastard. What the hell did you do to my cousin?!"

"I had no use for him after he brought you here. His mind was possessed and he was weak. His body was body was being beaten from the inside out. He was trying to free himself, but he was unable to, in the end he was killing his own body. So when he brought you here, he could no longer take it. So I killed him. He'll make a quite tasty meal though, and so will you. Don't worry I won't eat your eyes, I find all eyes are beautiful and should be saved."

"You....are...a sick fuck." Tonya glared at him, but noticed her eyesight was going blurry. After awhile she couldn't see anything.

"I see your eyesight is finally gone." he said as he walked over to her. "In a few hours the Zenith Mytianol will be in full effect. You're probably wondering why it's working on you much faster. Well, when you were knocked out, I slipped a toxin in your body to speed up the process and it seems to be working like planned." Tonya's face showed the expression of fear. She wanted Cassandra to be with her. Even Connor and the gang. Her mother's face and her aunt's flashed a crossed her mind. They were probably extremely worried about them. It was nearing dusk and they weren't home. Tonya began to cry and in her head she screamed Connor's name. She wanted to be saved.


End file.
